1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for sealing a pipeline system, which is suitable directly for sealing of man-sized pipe systems, as can be used in sewer lines.
2. Description of the Background Art
There are various techniques for this type of sealing. For example, DE 40 23 211 A1 discloses that the pipe is lined across its entire surface completely from inside first with a fabric and then this fabric is provided from the inside of the pipe with a tube, which is filled with a fluid, so that the pipe to be sealed is completely lined by a double layer of fabric and a rubber-like tube and thereby the leaky place is sealed as well. This type of system proves to be very complex and cost-intensive in its use.
Further, German Utility Model No. G 85 01 676.4 discloses sealing a gap between two pipes by pressing a sealing collar in the form of a tension band from the inside onto the abutting pipe ends forming a gap. In this case, the tension band is formed of fiberglass-reinforced plastic. The sealing in this system occurs between the inside of the pipes and the sealing collar, which is pressed over two tension bands rigidly onto the inside and thereby seals the gap between the pipe ends. This system proves to be inflexible and is laborious.
Further, German Utility Model No. DE 295 190 73 U1 discloses a sealing collar for use in pipes for the purpose of sealing leaking sites, the collar which includes a ring-shaped expandable band which is bent together and made of sheet steel. The ends of said sheet steel should overlap and are braced apart by means of a locking device in the form of a slot, disposed on the interior band end in the circumferential direction and whose long side has a row of teeth; the bracing apart occurs with the aid of a pinion gear so that the locking device presses the band of the sealing inner collar against the inside of the pipeline and thereby creates the seal. This system proves to be complex to handle and very cost-intensive.